The Mysterious Shoe Box
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: “Well, it could be several things. It could be some home baked cookies, a priceless family heirloom, or maybe even a pair of shoes!” Dumbledore said. Albus/Minerva friendship!


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot.  
In response to "The Pairing, Place, Object" Challenge at HPFF dot com.  
Pairing: Albus/Minerva (friendship)  
Place: Department of Mysteries  
Object: Shoe box

* * *

**_The Mysterious Shoe Box

* * *

_

"Albus."

"Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall arched her eyebrow at Albus. She had no idea why he had asked her here to meet. Of all of the places he could choose from, he decided to meet here.

The Department of Mysteries.

Really, she hated it when he was so secretive like this. Instead of asking her to meet him here in person, he had owled her. Although it was the summer holidays, nothing ever stopped him from Flooing her to tell her personally.

She opened her mouth to ask him why in Merlin's pants were they here when he held up a hand.

"Do not worry, my dear Minerva, I shall get straight to the point," Albus said.

She hated when he could figure out what she was going to say. She nodded, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Patience is a virtue, Minerva," Albus said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

She blushed slightly, she felt like she was a Hogwarts student again. Merlin knows how many times her teachers and mother said that to her. Shaking those thoughts aside, she snorted and urged him to get on with it.

From his robe pocket, Albus pulled out a small rectangle. It didn't look that extraordinary to her. Albus pulled out his wand and tapped it at the center of the rectangle. It enlarged to its normal size right before her eyes.

"This, Minerva, is why I asked you to meet me here," he said.

Minerva stared at him blankly.

"It's a shoe box, Albus," she said.

"Great observation," he said teasingly.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the shoe box. If it wasn't blatantly obvious by now, she was a bit miffed at Albus. Oh, without a doubt she admired the man, but this…

This was ridiculous.

She canceled her plans for the day for this. She had planned on meeting up with one of her friends from her school days. She now almost wishes that she told Albus that she was busy.

Almost.

Since, this is Albus Dumbledore, after all. This might end up being worth her time.

"A rather unremarkable thing, a shoe box," Albus said conversationally.

"Albus," she said in a warning tone. She was really loosing her patience.

He arched his eyebrow. "But it is what is _inside_ the shoe box that makes it remarkable," he continued.

Minerva paused. As always, Albus managed to spark her curiosity.

"What's in the box?" she asked.

"There's a Muggle saying. _Curiosity killed the cat_," Albus said in a lilting tone.

Minerva didn't find that joke funny. The cat jokes lost their luster ages ago.

"Well, you can shove that Muggle saying-"

"Such language, Minerva," he shook his head, obviously he was having fun.

"What I was implying is that I only have a vague idea of what is in this remarkable shoe box," he said.

"Then why in Merlin's name did you bring me here?!" she asked, exasperated.

"Because I am delivering this shoe box to a friend of mine, and I thought it would be nice of you to accompany me," he stated.

Really, this man tried her patience.

"You wanted me to accompany you on an _errand_?" she asked testily.

"Why, yes. I always find your company most agreeable," he stated frankly.

If Minerva hadn't been so annoyed, she would have blushed at this compliment.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's get this package to your friend," she said.

He smiled.

"I knew you would finally agree. You always do," he said. "Now, follow me."

Albus walked back towards the lift, and Minerva followed suit.

*

"Well, what do you think is inside the box?" Minerva asked as they exited out of the lift and entered the Atrium.

"Well, it could be several things. It could be some home baked cookies, a priceless family heirloom, or maybe even a pair of shoes!" Dumbledore said.

Minerva stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"So, in other words, you have no idea what's exactly in the box?" she asked.

"Precisely! That's why it's so extraordinary!" the Headmaster exclaimed. He stopped walking.

Minerva wondered why he had stopped, but as always, she found out seconds later.

"Alfred! There you are! I have your package!" Albus called to an elderly gentleman, who was wearing robes that were an odd shade of orange.

"Albus, wonderful to see you!" Alfred said as he hobbled over to him. The two wizards exchanged pleasantries and began to talk about the newest cauldron model.

Minerva checked her wrist watch and noticed that if she left now, she could still make it in time to go to her friend's house for tea.

"Excuse me Albus, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you, Alfred," she said.

"Oh, don't let us keep you, Minerva," Albus said as he went back to his conversation with Alfred about cauldrons.

As Minerva apparated onto the doorstep of her friend Millie's house, she realized that she never found out what was in that box.

* * *

**A/N: I can't take this pairing seriously, so I think my Dumbledore is a bit OOC, but alas, I don't think I will ever be able to completely get him down. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


End file.
